Two Tormented Souls
by ShadowShinigami2250
Summary: Stein has been acting differently since the defeat of Asura and Marie has difficulties trying to figure out what's wrong with him. WARNING: themes of suicide, alcoholism, and a gory scene. it's a pretty depressing fic but there is some humor sprinkled in. A bit of Stein x Marie
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, as the summary suggests, this is a pretty depressing fic. There's some humor sprinkled in it but overall you should get a serious case of the feels. It pains me to put Stein and Marie in this position but, should you choose to read it, I hope you learn something and/or it touches you.

* * *

_It may sound cliché, but it honestly is amazing how much your life can change overnight._

Day 1

(Marie)

I've been living with Stein ever since Lord Death assigned me as his partner. Although Asura and Medusa were no longer threats, Lord Death believed it would be best I stay with Stein for a while to abate any lingering madness possessing Stein. I believe he made the right call as Stein has seemed rather withdrawn since the battle, almost to the point of depression.

I hear the front door open from my comfy position on the living room couch, where I'm reading my book. Stein enters looking rather exhausted- slouching posture and dark bags under his eyes. I guess he has been up late experimenting again. "I'll be getting ready to cook dinner after I finishing reading this chapter. What would you like for dinner, dear?" I ask with a smile. I know the man is not exactly affectionate but I can't help but love and care for him.

"Nothing really. I think I'll just go to bed," he grumbles and retreats to his room. OK, now I'm worried. This is clearly a sign of depression, right? Withdrawn, trouble sleeping, not eating- it seems to fit.

I follow him to his room, but he has already locked himself in there. I knock on the door and shout, "Stein! I have to cook dinner anyway for myself so I'd rather cook something we both can eat. Is there anything in particular you have in mind?" Maybe if I try a subtle approach he'll open up.

Silence. "Stein, you really should eat something," I plead. I hear movement and then steps coming towards the door. He opens the door and stares at me with an apathetic face, not making any movement. He seems to be considering something. Maybe he's deciding what to eat I hope.

"Fine. Cook something. I'll eat a little," he finally says and slowly closes the door without changing his expression.

I'm glad I was able to barely get through to him but I still feel bad. As if I disturbed him or forced him into something he didn't want to do. I hope I didn't piss him off. Maybe after a good, home-cooked meal he'll be friendlier. I start boiling some water and look in the pantry for what types of pasta we have in stock. Once, in one of his more jovial moods, Stein mentioned that spaghetti is one of his favorite foods because it reminds him of dissections. Unfortunately, it looks like we only have ziti in stock but I guess that'll have to do.

As I wait for the water to boil I sit down at the kitchen table and let my mind wander about the situation at hand. I sigh, it would probably be best if I talk to Spirit even though I don't really want to. He knows Stein the best. Even though Spirit is almost as emotionally distant as him I do know for a fact he cares about him. He wouldn't want his childhood friend and former meister doing something regretful. I decide to give him a call.

"_Oh, hey, Marie. What's up?"_ I can sense the uncertainty in his voice. He must be wondering why I'm calling. I don't want to worry him too much if I'm wrong, but I'll also regret it if I don't get the proper help for Stein and it's too late.

"Hey, Spirit. How would you like to come over for dinner?"

There's a slight pause. "_Um, why? I don't mean to be rude it's just that last time I was there…_"

"OH! No, no, no! It's not like that! Stein isn't going to experiment on you again," I laugh nervously. "It's just… I think he could use a friend now."

"'_A friend?'"_ he repeats. He seems to know what I was getting at. "_Yeah, I'll be there for him."_

"Great! Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I know that's short notice but I hope you can come."

"_It's no problem. See you then."_

I hang up and pour the ziti into the boiling water. "Who was that?" I jump as I hear a deep, bland voice entering the kitchen. I turn to see Stein and regain my composure, "Oh! You startled me! Spirit is coming over to join us for dinner." Crap! How much of our conversation did he hear?!

A slightly insane grin begins to spread on his face and his glasses hide his eyes by reflecting the room's lights. "Oh, Senpai is coming to visit? I remember the last time he was here…"

"NO! I told him there would be none of that! We are going to have a nice dinner. No experiments! Now go wash up; you have enough time," I demand, almost like a mother.

He grunts as if resenting being told what to do but still complies and departs for the bathroom. I hope I didn't aggravate him. I'm trying my best to keep things calm and his soul at peace right now.

(1 hour later)

Stein cleaned up nicely and looks his best in quite a while. I guess I made the right decision by inviting Spirit over. I ask Stein to set the table as I'm putting the salad, vegetables, and ziti into display dishes and arranging them in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The doorbell rings. "That must be Spirit! I'll get it!" I say cheerfully and bounce to the front door. Stein sits at the kitchen table and examines his knife. I know he's reminiscing of past experiments and planning future ones. I hope he's not planning on doing any tonight. I open the door. "Hello, Spirit! Right on time. I'm so glad you can join us!"

Spirit enters. "Well, thanks for having me!" He seems overly polite and happy, like he feels the need to put on a show.

"We don't have to wait. Let's go to the kitchen and eat!" I say and begin to lead the way, but Spirit gently grabs my arm to stop me.

He leans in and whispers, "I'm assuming this isn't just a casual get together. I've noticed Stein has been off more than normal lately, too."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should have told you I'm worried about him and I hope you can help," I whisper back.

"Not a problem. What are friends for?" He smiles and pats my shoulder reassuringly. "I say it's about time we eat!" he exclaims excitedly as he walks past me towards the kitchen. I follow behind him.

When we reach the kitchen Stein is still sitting at the table examining his knife. He doesn't even acknowledge we're in the room. "Hey, pal. How about you put the knife down?" Spirit said seemingly nervous. The sight must bring back some bad memories of Stein experimenting on him. Stein slowly and quietly puts the knife down and looks at Spirit. "How was your day?" Spirit continues, while taking a seat at the table. I go to retrieve the food and listen intently to their conversation.

"Just the same as always. You know that, Spirit." Stein replies dully.

"Yes. It's been quite uneventfully now that Asura has been defeated, but I think that's a good thing, don't you?" Spirit banters while attempting to turn the conversation around.

"I suppose," Stein consents in a flat voice. He rests his chin in his left hand and fiddles with his knife in the right.

Seems like a better time than ever for me to interrupt. I came over to the table with pasta dish first. "I made your favorite, Stein!" I say enthusiastically as I place the dish down on the kitchen table. "Baked ziti!"

I straighten up and try to observe his reaction but he seems emotionless. He stares for a few seconds at the ziti, lowers his head, and then growls, "I told you spaghetti is my favorite. You should know that."

I'm taken aback. "Oh. That's right. I do know that. I'm sorry. You know I'm scatterbrained sometimes but I do know you love pasta!" I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Stein sweeps his left arm across the table as he stood up. Half of the dishes, including the ziti, and silverware on table fall to the floor in a cacophonous clatter of clanging, breaking, and splattering. I'm transfixed at the unexpected outburst and stare at my hard work on the floor until I realize Stein is still holding the knife in his hand.

"Don't pretend to know me when you clearly don't!" he shouts while gripping the knife in his hand even tighter.

I'm fearful. Is he being overcome by madness again? It's taking all my strength not to transform and attack. My instincts tell me he is a threat to my life, but I'm not going to hurt him at all. If I do, then he will lose trust in me, and in turn I will lose him.

"Stein! That's enough!" Spirit shouts while standing up. My decision to invite him proves to be a good one after all. Stein relaxes and for a brief moment seems regretful, but stubbornness shows in his face again. I collapse on the floor to my knees and the tears begin to form.

Stein turns away from me. He puts the knife down on the table and nearly robotically says, "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling myself lately. Please excuse me." He walks out of the kitchen and I hear the front door open and gently close.

I start crying. _Irrational anger_. I'm quite sure he's depressed now. But why? And how can I help him? I'm scared, confused, and worried about his senseless outburst. I don't know what to do now. I'm slightly angry for what he's done to the dinner I put a lot of effort into but I know now is not the time to hold grudges. Spirit interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm sorry to leave you with this mess to clean up. But I think it's best I separate you two for the moment. Are you going to be OK by yourself tonight?" Spirit seems to be surprisingly in control of the situation. I shouldn't be surprised really; he is serious when needed.

I stop crying and I give a slight nod of approval. "Do you have a plan?"

He turns his back towards me and starts walking towards the door. "What any man with problems should do," he stops walking for a moment. "I'm going to drown his sorrows with alcohol." And gives me a big thumbs up and mischievous grin over his shoulder.

"Ehhh?" My mouth drops. That doesn't sound good.


	2. Chapter 2

(Stein)

I walked out of the house and the cool night air helped me come to my senses. I pace the sidewalk in front of my house and rubbed my face with both my hands as if trying to erase a bad memory. How could I act so childish? I acted like a spoiled brat. Marie worked hard to cook that dinner and I ruined everything. I know she must be devastated right now. I don't like her feeling that way and I regret that I'm the one who caused it. These sleepless night have made me extremely irritable lately. If I could just get one night of undisturbed sleep I could think more clearly.

"Hey," I hear Spirit call while approaching me. "I'm not going to ask what all that was about since it seems like you regret it, judging by your behavior right now." I stop pacing and rest my hands by my side and regain a normal composure. "But in return, you're coming with me," he continued slyly.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of nose. "Spirit…" I begin exasperatingly, "I've had a long day, I'm tired, I just made a fool of myself and made Marie cry. Can you just let me be?"

"Nope!" he smiles deviously, "There's something bothering you and you need to unwind. I know exactly where to go!" He takes the few steps needed to be able to playful pat me on the back. I know the only place Spirit goes to relax is Chupra Cabra's.

"Being your wingman hardly seems like the ideal way to 'unwind,'" I protest while he still pats me on the back.

"Well, fine. Either that or you march right back in there calm Marie down and clean up the mess you made ," he bluffs while standing behind me and using one hand on my shoulder to turn me towards the house and his other hand to point towards it. He knows I avoid emotional situations whenever possible. I feel bad for Marie but I don't know how to handle a crying woman, and Spirit was giving me an "out." He's assuming I won't call his bluff and will comply. Unfortunately, he's correct.

I sigh loudly so he knows I'm not keen on his idea, but it's the lesser of two evils. "Alright. I'll go. But just for a while. I need some sleep." Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter if I was in the most comfortable bed or the drabbest bar; I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

(At Chupra Cabra's)

Spirit leads the way to a couch where we'll be sitting tonight. He orders a drink for himself with one of the girls working and then asks me what I'll have.

"Just a beer will do," I reply.

"Oh come on! A beer isn't going to cut it! We need to get you something stronger," he waits for my reply. The girl has already returned with his drink.

I try to brush him off. "Maybe after the beer…" I eye him disapprovingly while watching him chug his drink.

"No, I'm afraid that won't work. 'Beer before liquor, throw up quicker. Liquor before beer, never fear.'"

Damn him for catching that. "I never knew you were so eloquent," I reply sarcastically. "Fine. I'll have a gin and tonic."

"That's a girl's drink." He already seems slightly loopy from whatever drink he ordered. "I changed my mind. You're going to do shots!

"I've never done shots and I never intend to do them," I say flatly.

"Aren't you interested in how it will affect your body?" I know he's trying to appeal to my scientific curiosity. I've had experience with beer, wine, and cheap liquor, but I've never been comfortable with the idea of letting a chemical take over my body and allow myself to lose control.

"I'm quite aware of ethanol's metabolism in the liver and how alcohol dehydrogenase and the enzyme NAD+ work in a two-step process to yield acetate. It's biochem 101." That ought to shut him up.

"Aw, stop with the babbling!" He pats my back while chugging his drink.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom." I get up and calmly leave. Spirit is starting to irritate me and I don't want to cause another scene like earlier tonight. I need a plan. Luckily, the restroom is completely empty. I stare at myself in the mirror and an unfamiliar face looks back at me. I look like I haven't had sleep in weeks, which is practically true. By the time I'm able to get to sleep it's almost time to wake up. Some nights I don't sleep at all. The madness is supposedly gone for the moment but I fear when it will return and who I will end up hurting. Worrying about the madness is only one of the many things that make peaceful rest impossible.

I've forgotten that I need to figure out what to do with Spirit. I'll bargain with him, I decide. I'll agree to one shot. He'll say a larger number and I'll probably end up taking two or three. I should be able to handle that.

I return to see Spirit now has a couple of girls hanging off of his arms. "OK, Spirit. I'll do one shot and stay as long as you like if you promise to leave me alone."

"DEAL!" He shouts and a devious grin spreads across his face before he leaves to request a drink from the bar. I may have underestimated him. It seems he has made a plan of his own.

He returns with a shot glass containing three layered liquids. "Here ya go! A B52."

I reluctantly take the glass and examine it. "Ah, the densities of the three liquids contained within the glass differ to the effect as to neatly separate," I try stalling.

"Shut up and drink it, you nerd," Spirit scowls.

I sigh and hold the drink up. I did agree to this. If I just take it he should leave me alone. I inhale and close my eyes while lifting the shot glass to my mouth and flinging my head back.

"AHH!" I gasp, "I can tell you requested one of the stronger triple secs, you bastard!" I joke with him.

"So you're not that ignorant about alcohol after all," he banters back.

We sit back down on the couch and it's only a few seconds before a stranger approaches with a shot glass in each hand. "You're friend here tells me you're having women problems, huh?" he began.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it that- "

"So am I," he interrupts. "Here's a shot on me. I hope it helps." He extends his hand, offering me a disgustingly yellow liquid.

"No, that's quite alright," I hold my hand up to signal my refusal.

"Hey, pal, it's rude to accept a free drink ya know," he says in a rather serious voice.

Spirit chimes in. "Just take the nice man's offer, OK?" he says slightly nervous. I can tell by his attitude though that he planned this while I was in the restroom. Damn bastard. "One more really won't make much of a difference…" he lies to me.

I'm not one to take orders from strangers or give in to peer pressure, but the effect of the B 52 is already having its influence on me. I quickly take the glass and chug it to shut them both up. Spirit, the stranger, and the girls cheer.

"Ugh! What _was_ that?!" That has to be the foulest thing I ever tasted.

The stranger drank his shot and shouted, "Tequila!" He begins to walk away but calls over his shoulder "Good luck with your woman, friend!"

I'm feeling lightheaded and the girls gather around me and Spirit. The attention I get from them actually makes me slightly happy and the alcohol is making it easier for me to socialize. They're so young and beautiful but they're nothing like Marie. She's a beautiful, caring woman, not an irresponsible girl making money off of her looks. _Marie._ All the trouble I've caused her. Not just tonight, but in all the time I've known her. She's given so much to help me and I don't understand why. I'm sick of thinking about this and letting it keep me up at night.

I turn to Spirit. "I'm going to need another shot."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just changed my pen name FYI, if any one is confused.

* * *

Day 2

(Marie)

It's nearly 4:00 AM and I've been struggling to stay away all night waiting for the guys to return. Ever since I finished cleaning the kitchen and had my crying fit I've been sitting here on the couch, staring the front door with my "you're in big trouble!" look on my face. There's a lot to be said about having a good crying session. I went from feeling sorry for myself to angry that Spirit thought keeping Stein out all night was a good idea. Suddenly, the front door began to open. I resume my judgmental glare that I had been practicing.

"Just where in the hell have you been!?" I start off.

"Shhhh," Spirit interrupts me as he enters the house and closes the door behind him. He has a passed out Stein draped over his shoulder. I comply with his shushing but give an audible "hmmpf!" to show my displeasure before leading the way to Stein's room and opening the door for him.

Spirit gently lays Stein on the bed and I take off his shoes and cover him with a blanket. I take a moment marvel at how Stein could sleep soundly through all the commotion. Staring at him reminds me of a child that had stayed up hours past its bedtime and could no longer fight off sleep. In that moment, I felt very motherly to him; worrying about him like I did and taking care of him now.

I turn to Spirit, glaring at him, and begin to make the "shooing" motion with my hands as a signal for him to leave. I follow out of Stein's bedroom after him and to the living room. Spirit looks exhausted but relatively sober as he sat down on the couch. I sat down opposite from him on a separate chair. I continue staring him down and he returns the stare, but out of confusion. I loudly and deliberately cleared my throat, expecting an answer from him.

"Hmm? Are you worried about Stein being out so late?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Not just that! You got him drunk! Do you really think getting a borderline mentally unstable mind addicted to alcohol is safe? You won't help Stein by making him an alcoholic!" I rant like a mother concerned for her child.

"Doing a couple of shots _one_ time hardly calls for the label 'alcoholic,'" he disputes half-heartedly.

"SHOTS?! You had him do _shots?!"_ I stood up without thinking; holding back from pounding this moron into oblivion. I couldn't believe it. What a horrible influence this man is! I know he has some bad habits, but I really thought he would pull through for Stein.

"Shhh shhhh," he tries quieting me. "He only had five and he's perfectly OK! He's just sleeping."

"_Five?!" _I ask in whisper-type yell while sitting back down.

"Yeah, he was really holding his own until he had that vodka one. Phew…" Spirit responds carelessly while averting his eyes away from me and to the ceiling as if reminiscing of a wonderful memory. "You should have seen him! He seemed so relax, so happy… The way he talked with the girls, it was almost like he was a normal person!" he smiles.

I winced. It felt as though I had been surprised-speared to the gut while a lump formed in my throat simultaneously. Spirit must have noticed because he quickly added while waving his hands nervously, "Oh, Marie! You know it was nothing like that! The drinks may have taken the edge off for him, but you know he's not that type of guy. In fact, if there's anyone he's interested in it would have to be you. "

Spirit was right; except, I don't quite believe in that last sentence. It was still nice to hear, though. "You don't need to patronize me like that, Spirit," I reply while looking away since I feel a little embarrassed.

"No, I'm serious. After his third shot he wouldn't stop talking about you." I still can't bring myself to make eye contact and instead decide it was much more interesting to stare at the hem of my pajama top, but I can sense the sincerity in Spirit's voice.

"What did… he say about me?" I'm acting like a school girl. I can feel my checks filling with warmth as I fidget.

"Uhhh…" I get enough nerve to look at Spirit. He has a dumbfounded look on his face with his mouth hanging slightly open. He put one hand on the back of his neck and straightened up like he was stretching his back. "Well, honestly, nothing you probably don't already know. Just that he doesn't mind you living here and he's sorry to have caused you so much trouble. Yeah, he seemed really sorry about messing up dinner."

I feel REALLY embarrassed now; forcing a man to participate in high school girl talk. I think it's time I change the subject. I clear my throat. "So, do you really think what you did tonight helped Stein?"

Spirit sighs loudly and drops his head. His reaction makes me think he believed I was trying to make him reflect on his actions.

"I'm serious. I don't mean to sound like I'm chastising you," I respond matter-of-factly.

Spirit looks up; seemingly surprised at my comment. "Well, uh, I hope it did. He looks like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in forever. It wasn't going to be long before he looks like Sid."

I cock my head to the side, "Huh?"

"You know, a zombie." He makes a zombie-like face.

"Oh!" I chuckle, "You might be right. I hope it was enough to let him have a good rest, but not too much that he'll regret it in the morning."

"Don't worry about it!" Spirit easily shrugs it off. "It's not like he hasn't had alcohol before!"

"You're right." I smile, and then an irrepressible yawn escapes my mouth. "Well, I guess I should get what sleep _I_ can for the night. It's late. Or is it 'early' now?" I wonder aloud.

Spirit smiles. "Alright, then. 'Night," and lies down on the couch.

"Um, what do you think you're doing? You already caused enough trouble keeping Stein out so late, and now you're inviting yourself to crash here?!" I could feel my anger returning and swelling with each word that came out of my mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean it like that! I know it's my fault for keeping him out so long. And I know I worried you over it. So you get some sleep and if there's any trouble with Stein I'll take care of it." He followed up his speech with a classic fake smile. His performance wasn't entirely convincing but I'm too tired to argue at this point. I'll take the bait but he better believe he'll be the one waking up to comfort Stein if he starts puking.

* * *

AN: It was kinda weird just having a chapter with Spirit and Marie but I hope it was entertaining!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay! Almost at the climax though. hooray!

* * *

(Stein)

There's a repetitive, nuisance of a sound beeping near me. It had been going off -seconds, moments, minutes, hours? I don't know- before I realize it is my alarm clock. I roll over and summon all my energy to fling my dead-weight arm on top off it to shut it off. I hate loud, repetitive noises. There's just something that feels violating about them as they ingrain themselves in my brain. Each repeat getting deeper and closer to the madness. Wait, this isn't where I was last night. What had I been doing? Oh yes, I made a fool of myself and Spirit tricked me into taking shots. I'm not sure how many I took but I know I took more than planned. I can't really remember last night but it's not a total black out. It's like waking up knowing you had a strange dream but you can't remember enough to explain it. Dreams. I suddenly realized I actually had a night of undisturbed sleep. My thoughts didn't keep me up and I didn't have any nightmares waking me up. I guess I should actually thank Spirit. Hmm. I smile faintly. All the problems I've been having lately... I'm a scientific man and it's my nature to find simplest solution to a problem. Although I have a pounding headache, I haven't been able to think this clearly in years. I suddenly realize the one action that will make everything go away and make everyone's life return back to normal...

I sit up and stumble out of bed, slowly making my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. It's about 6:00 AM. I wonder what time I got home? Or how I got home? Clearly, Spirit had to have brought me back. As I walk pass the living room, I notice him passed out on the couch. Ah, he's been a good friend. I really should make it up to him before I go.

After retriving my cup of coffee, I return to my bedroom and pull some books I found most interesting from my bookshelf. I take a sheet of paper from my desk and write some more titles. After I finish getting ready for work, I carry the stack out to the living room and loudly drop it on the coffee table. Marie spots me, as she is eating breakfast in the kitchen now.

"Oh you seem lively this morning!" She smiles. I love that smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" I respond, the happiness in my voice feeling foreign. I can't help but be in a good mood though. I finally found an answer and all my troubles will be over soon enough.

Spirit stirs on the couch. "Hmm? Stein? You OK?" He mummbles.

"Never been better, buddy! Thanks for the night out!" I playful slap him on the back as he struggles to sit up.

"Heh. Anytime, old pal," he responds and then yawns.

I sit down next to him on the couch. "Seriously, thank you. You opened my eyes." I grap the piece of paper that I was writing on earlier from the top of my stack of books on the coffee table. "I want to make it up to you. I know how you are trying to rebuild your relationship with your daughter. My best advice is you look into these books, maybe even READ them so you have some conversation material with Maka."

Spirit stares at the gigantic stack of books in front of us on the coffee table. His mouth practically falls to the floor. "WHAT? How can I read all these books! They look so boring too! 'How to Read a Soul's Personality?' How much could really be said about it to make a 3 inch thick book!"

I laugh heartily. "No, not those! I'm taking those with me to the academy today. Here." I shake the paper I have in my hand. "I wrote down the books I've seen Maka reading, and based on those I gave a few suggestions of what else she may like. I would give you those books but I'm not that interested in fiction so I don't have them."

Spirit takes the list. "The Great Gatsby? The Color Purple? Cat's Cradle? Aww these sound boring, too!" he groans.

"Actually, I did enjoy Cat's Cradle," I admit. "And your welcome."

Spirit regains his composure. "Oh. Thanks. I'll definitely do it if you think this will get Maka to accept me!" he said with determination evident in both his voice and face.

"No problem. What are friends for?" I smile.

I can't help but notice Spirit and Marie exchange confused looks. Marie. It's time I make things up to her, too.

"Hey, Marie, how about when I'm done at the academy today I'll take you out to dinner?" I finish the offer with a smile.

She seems pleasantly surprised. "Really?" Her smile got wider before she starts stammering, "Well, I- I mean we don't have to. I know you don't like crowds..."

"It's fine!" I wave it off. "I can manage for you. I ruined dinner last night. I need to make it up to you.'

She looks back down at her breakfast and pushes it with her fork. I can see a rose tint forming on her checks as she softly responds, "That's very nice of you. Thank you, Stein."

"Hmm." I give a crooked smile. "I'll see you later"

…

At the DWMA, I actually had the motivation to give an interesting lecture. Well, I always find dissections interesting but the kids don't seem to think that way. Today I decided to try something more engaging. We practice tactical training and demonstrations instead. I'm glad I was to capture the student's enthusiasm at least once.

At the end of class I call Maka and Blackstar over to my desk. Of course Soul Eater and Tsubaki follow, but I didn't expect Kid and the Thompson sisters to accompany them as well. I hadn't planned on that. I assume the trio must have gotten more acquainted with the group after their fight with the Kishin.

"Yes, Professor Stein?" Maka politely asks.

"Here," I respond as I lift the stack of books from under my desk. "I don't need these books anymore and I thought you would enjoy them."

Maka's face lit up in happy disbelief. "Really? Are you sure? Why don't you need them anymore?"

"Oh I'm just through with them," I vaguely respond. "And Blackstar, I have this book I've written myself that I thought you would find particularly interesting. It contains all my secrets on how to use your soul wavelength."

Blackstar froze for a moment as if trying to comprehend the situation. "I don't think a great star like me needs any tips, but I'm not one to refuse gifts. He eagerly jumps forward like an untrained monkey to grab the book out of my hands but I snatch it out of his reach just in time. "Actually, I think I'll give this to Tsubaki. It's the only copy in existence. It would be a shame for it to be torn into shreds in an instant."

Blackstar huffs and crosses his arms while I hand the document over to a graciously accepting Tsubaki. "Thank you very much, Professor," she says while slightly bowing.

I notice Kid attempting to politely hide his eagerness. I guess he's somewhat expecting something, too. But what does the son of Lord Death really need from me. I still can't ignore him. I playfully ruffle his hair while smiling. "You take care, Kiddo. It was an honor working for your father."

At that moment Maka gives me an excited hug. "Thank you for the books! You're the best! I promise to read them thoroughly and study hard!"

"Yeah.. Like you really need to make a promise for us to believe you'll study," Soul scoffs.

"Makaaaaa CHOP!" Maka throws How to Read a Soul's Personality on top of his head. An appropriate choice, I should say.

It's time for me to say farewell. "Ha. You kids take care and study and train hard." I give a quick wave and begin to exit the room. Just as I walk through the doorway I overhear Kid mumbling "'_was_ an honor?'" to himself.


End file.
